


Bedtime Memories

by proofreading_whats_that



Series: Sisterly Bonding [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Memories, Missing Scene, Sisterly bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proofreading_whats_that/pseuds/proofreading_whats_that
Summary: A collection of super short 100ish word stories focused on the seemingly sudden sisterhood of the Vera-Vaughns.
Series: Sisterly Bonding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052009
Kudos: 2





	Bedtime Memories

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a collection of super short 100ish word stories focused on the seemingly sudden sisterhood of the Vera-Vaughns.

“Nighto!” Maggie called as she swept by Macy’s open bedroom door.

Macy looked out the side of her eyes. “Nighto?”

Maggie swung around and put her head into Macy’s room. “Yeah. It’s what Dad used to say to us, going to bed, when he was here, that is.”

“Huh.”

“How about you?”

“Well, he was very protective, so he insisted on tucking me in until I was like 10. It was ridiculous. I would read under the covers with a flashlight until it was really late. Maybe that’s why he tried to get me to go to bed so early.”


End file.
